moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Demonic Origins: The Myth
Author's Notes * The story is a MYTH and should NOT be referenced as FACT for any intents and purposes when RPing. * I tried to make it as lore-abiding and creative as possible. * May or may not relate to Zevrad Stargazer in the future. * If you wish to add/change some details then please contact me using the information below: ** Discord - Lore#9187 ** Instagram Account - @zevrad_stargazer The Myth All demons, regardless of form, share the same roots traced back to the creature branded as the “'Genesis Demon'.” Before the creation of the Universe, prior to the Great Dark Beyond, the creature had already existed. This pitiful and lonely creature. The creature existed outside of Chaos, later changed as The Twisting Nether, where it was in deep slumber. Until it noticed something besides itself and Chaos emerging. A burst from within the chaotic vortex brought forth the first generation of gods known as the god of Light, the god of Night, the god of Life, the god of Order, the god of Shadow, the god of Day, and the god of Death. They were the oldest, purest, and greatest amongst their kind and their existence brought the concept of time. The feelings within the creature gradually changed when various races of living beings began to live in the world that the gods created. Envy festered from within as the gods surrounded themselves with friends and kin. It loathed in the feelings of isolation and loneliness due to the unique factor of being an eternal existence. This characteristic caused the inability for it to create other creatures similar to the gods. Thoughts of torment invaded its mind until it pondered over an idea. “If it cannot produce new creatures, then why not tear itself to pieces and create new ones?” After which it would submerge its pieces within the Chaos in hopes that each one would develop a Mind and Soul that varies from the original. To perform a task of that extent would cause it to lose its mind in the process. However, it did not fear its disappearance for the feelings of loneliness and envy dwarfed it. The creature immediately began by tearing off its wings, rived its tail, yanked out its fangs, gouged out its eyes and continuously tore itself into countless smaller pieces. The gods and concepts were flabbergasted at the sudden action of self-mutilation. After all, all they did was observe it from afar as they did not know of its intentions for it went without saying that the gods and concepts were very confused. It was not long that the creature could no longer shred itself to anything smaller. The small bits and pieces of the creature’s body, its bones, its blood, and its flesh began to mix within Chaos. Then, just as it had hoped, a baby emerged and uttered its very first cry. What soon followed after was the endless Legion of various creatures from the Chaos which startled the gods and concepts greatly. Some say that the countless stars of the Universe are the results of their first footprint. Although they were feeble compared to the creature, they still possessed the power that could rival the third and fourth generation gods. But the most notable of demons that emerged from the largest of the creature's fragments were the six ancient demon gods. From the wings: twelve wings, one head, eight tails, emerald eyes, green scales ‘One who flies the Fastest’ ancient demon god Vritra From the eyes: seven wings, nine heads, ten tails, black eyes, ashen scales ‘One who Perceives Horizon and Spire’ ancient demon god Xiangliu From the fangs: ten wings, one head, two tails, golden eyes, silver scales ‘One who is Impenetrable’ ancient demon god Jormungand From the limbs: no wings, one head, one tail, sapphire eyes, blue scales ‘One who Never Decays’ ancient demon god Leviathan From the head: two wings, one head, one tail, silver eyes, black scales ‘One who is Unchained’ ancient demon god Nidhogg From the tail: no wings, one head, one tail, no eyes, purple scales ‘One who Overpowers Everything’ ancient demon god Ouroboros From the Beating Heart and Living Soul of the creature emerged a demon whose existence outlasts all. The one who, unknowingly, inherited its memories, thoughts, and desires. From the Heart and Soul: no wings, one head, one tail, rainbow eyes, and white scales. ‘All that is One’ ancient demon god... Category:Documents Category:Demon Category:Burning Legion